


Let's Date

by Natchea



Series: Korrasami Shorts/Drabbles [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natchea/pseuds/Natchea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra & Asami train together.</p><p>Drabble-ish fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Date

"Ahh."

Korra sighed loudly as she collapsed against the wall, her training with Asami had tired her out, so much so that she planned on sleeping for the next 15 hours if she could help it. She closed her eyes as she rested her head in her hands and waited for her breathing to return to normal.

It was barely a minute later when Korras eyes shot back open and she let out a gasp as her body tensed. She looked up to see Asami standing above her holding an ice cold bottle to the back of her neck.

"Thought you might need this." She smirked a little as she handed Korra the bottle.

Korra took the bottle as she frowned at Asami, "That was a little unexpected but it actually felt nice, thanks."

She watched as Asami slid down next to her, leaned her back against the wall, took a sip from her own bottle of water and let out a refreshing sigh. As she watched, Korra took in all of Asamis features, her long black hair, her perfect hourglass figure, the way her clothes fit amazingly on her body, her deep green eyes and her lips, oh her plump red lips.

"I enjoyed training with you today, Korra. It really is a lot of fun just hanging around with you without the boys." Asamis lips curved into a smile as she spoke.

Korra leaned back against the wall and looked up at the sky, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Asami shuffled a little closer to Korra and rested her head on her shoulder, "Plus it's a great excuse to spend more time with my girlfriend."

Korra giggled as she wrapped her arm over Asamis shoulders and pulled her closer. She loved being able to just touch her girlfriend, no matter where it was, even if she just held her hand, her heart raced so much and she struggled to stop herself from smiling.

"You're right, I really enjoy spending time with you."

"Me too. Hey Korra, I think we should go on a proper date this weekend. "

Korra looked down at Asami as she answered, "You think?"

"Yeah, I know as the Avatar you don't get much free time but I'd love to spend a romantic night with you."

Korra smiled, "I'd love nothing more than to spend all my time with you Asami... I love you."

She used her free hand to slip under Asamis chin and push her head up as she whispered the last three words.

Asami blushed and closed her eyes as Korra pulled her into a soft kiss, the moment their lips touched she felt like she was floating, like there were a thousand butterflies in her stomach, like she never wanted them to part again.

As they eventually parted for air Asami looked into the deep blue eyes that she adored so much and stated loud and clear, as if she wanted the whole world to know.

"I love you too, Korra."


End file.
